


Spending Each Season With You

by kencroissants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, What Did I Just Write, someone should help me i am new, these are so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencroissants/pseuds/kencroissants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata doing things together in each season in their second year in Karasuno High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this--and everything I write is short but... Yeah... I don't feel satisfied with my writing though, so please tell me what you think about it. There's actually more coming up. They're all short though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata decided to invite Kageyama to go cherry blossom watching for Spring.

It was now their second year in Karasuno High School, the third years in the volleyball club graduated. Kageyama and Hinata were walking to school together, hand in hand going to their respective classrooms. "See you in gym, Kageya--Tobio!" the short player waved at the tall setter, trying to get used to calling Kageyama by his given name.

"Ah, yeah..." Kageyama frowned, missing the warmth of Hinata's hand and went inside the classroom.

At lunch, the two met up and ate after finding Yachi and the other two (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi). Hinata started a conversation about cherry blossom watching during next week end, Yachi and Yamaguchi chatting along with him. Soon enough, it led to talking about how the first years would be like in the volleyball club; Tsukishima smirked at the duo and mention how they both got kicked out of the club at first.

"Ah, I remember when the shorty and the king were both kicked out. It'd be quite interesting if that happened again... probably not going to happen though," the taller one of the group laughed mockingly at the flustered faces of the two, Yamaguchi snickering at the background.

After school, Hinata and Kageyama both raced to the gym, and waited for the first years and the rest of the club members.

Volleyball club went great, and there was no troublesome situation like last year. The odd duo walked home together, like usual.

The orange haired boy looked up, seeing pink petals fall off a tree. "Hey, Tobio... We should go cherry blossom watching at Sunday!" Shouyou smiled at his boyfriend who looked at him with a smile he worked too hard on.

"Sure," he agreed to make his boyfriend happy, he never did go cherry blossom watching before; not that he cared as a kid, volleyball was always on his mind before he met Hinata Shouyou.

"You know, you should really stop that scary smile of yours," the shorter one laughed and ran away from his lover.

"What did you say, dumbass Shouyou?! Come back here!" Tobio chased after Shouyou, soon giving up and looking at the pink trees. _'Cherry blossom watching, huh...'_ He looked ahead to see Shouyou waving at him, as he stared longingly at him.

"Oi! Tobio, hurry up!" letting out a sigh, Kageyama quickly ran to catch up to his partner.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama spend the Summer practicing, and maybe having a little break at the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these don't really take long, but--yeah... I don't know what I'm writing. ; v ; Enjoy. I write really really short.

Summer started, and the volleyball club was filled with practice... practice... and more practice. Of course, there was going to be vacation time! The volleyball club of Karasuno decided to go to the beach to have some fun, and maybe... practice more? Crows are restless this season.

"Tobio, let's race!" Hinata Shouyou exclaimed, finally used to calling his lover by his given name. "Come on! Or... Can you not swim? Are you afraid of the water--" the poor boy got cut off as the taller one in their relationship grabbed on his head, pulling on Hinata's orange locks.

"What was that? Don't just assume things like that, when I didn't even answer to your challenge yet, dumbass!" Tobio let go of Hinata, and ran towards the clear water.

Hinata yelled back at his boyfriend, "Oi! You cheater, how dare you get a head start?!" he ran after the setter and tackled him. 

Later on, the team settled on playing beach volleyball. "Tobio, you need to stop looking like a pervert because of the sand..." Shouyou told his partner who looked down at the sand excitingly. "No seriously, you look like you're having some kinda of turn-on just by feeling the sand," the short middle blocker lightly slapped Kageyama on the head.

The setter looked down at his lover and growled. "What was that for, Shouyou?!" 

"Ah, I'm sorry, Tobio! Tobio, wait! Can we talk this over--Aaaah!!!" Shouyou ran away from Kageyama, afraid of losing all his hair on his head. 

Both of them looked up at the night sky, forgetting about the earlier situation between them. Kageyama looked down at the shorter boy, "...Happy birthday, by the way..." he kissed Hinata on the cheek and looked away with a blused on his face.

Shouyou was shocked and blushing, "Thanks," he smiled.

"Tobio, Shouyou! Oi, we're going to eat all the barbeque! Hurry up!" the duo looked back at the volleyball club and ran there in a hurry.


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do people do during Autumn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID I WRITE???? I'm not even sure what I wrote here? Like, I have no idea what people do at Autumn. \ o v o /

Volleyball season ended around Autumn, but the club continued practicing. "Tobio! Let's go on a date!" Shouyou exclaimed in the middle of their argument about who can receive better... which is obviously Tobio. He didn't know what he was saying, one thing just led to another. Everyone else in the gym looked at the duo and went back to what they were doing. Hinata was always like that after all.

"Date? Sure... I guess," the 2nd year setter blushed and looked away, forgetting their argument completely and went back to practicing with his partner who received the volleyball. 

After practice, the volleyball club walked home, stopping by Sakanoshita Store to eat something while walking home. Soon enough, everyone went another way and all was left was Hinata and Kageyama holding hands.

"Hmm... What should we do for our date?" the shorter one questioned his lover, looking up. "Ah! How about jumping in a pile of leaves?" he suggested.

Tobio looked down, "Dumbass, that's what kids would do!" 

Hinata pouted and looked away, "You got any better ideas?" 

"...Stay in the house and cuddle in a rainy day?"

"That's kinda boring, but it was expected from you..." the orange haired boy commented, and jumped away from his boyfriend: "Don't hurt me!"

Kageyama twitched, sometimes... his boyfriend was too much, but he can't do anything because he knows that he would probably regret it later. "Fine, we'll jump in a pile of leaves!" he exclaimed, making Shouyou jump around happily. 

Holding hands once again, they continued to walk their way home. Hinata Shouyou not shutting up about how fun jumping in a pile of leaves is, while Kageyama Tobio thinks that he's probably going to just stand away from the pile.

_As long as Shouyou's happy..._


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Valentine's Day...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear to god I can explain why this is like 2 years late lmao. I haven't been getting into writing and school was tough but I finally found the courage to end it all. I hope that this won't disappoint anyone. Even though I'm pretty sure you guys are already disappointed. lol.

Winter was nearly ending, Kageyama Tobio stood outside of a store, looking at the chocolate shown behind the glass. “Hey! Tobio, hurry up!” He looked up and to the side to see a short boy waving at him, “What are you doing?! We’re going to a cafe, remember?”

Oh yeah, he promised Shouyou a date today… “I’ll be there; you go ahead!” Tobio yelled back.

“Seriously?! What are you even doing?”

“None of your business, dumbass!” he looked away, his face red as he glances back only to find his boyfriend gone.

Sighing in relief, Tobio walked in the store to buy what he needed for the upcoming day. Girls were flocking the place, he stood still in the line, only moving forward to get closer to the counter.

Meanwhile, Hinata Shouyou found himself sitting alone inside a cafe, letting his drink get cold as he patiently waits for Tobio to arrive like he said he was going to. He looked outside the wide glass window, watching couples walk by and sometimes a few people walking alone with their head down.

Let out a sigh, Shouyou pouted and looked down at his once warm beverage; hearing the ringing of the bell and greetings to the entering customer, he was greatly startled by the loud slam the came after.

Tilting his head up, the small orange-haired boy saw the taller of the two, almost out of breath. “Sorry, I was getting something…”

“Wha-” Hinata was interrupted when he felt something being pushed towards him, he looked down to see a box from Tobio’s hand. “What…?”

“Chocolate…” Kageyama glanced at Hinata’s face to see a mix of amusement, happiness and a bit of confusion. “For valentines, you dumbass!”

Blushing at his own boyfriend’s outburst he pointed at the setter, “I know that! I just didn’t expect this okay!”

… Staring at each others eyes with red faces, Hinata Shouyou broke the silence: “You do realize it’s only girls who give the chocolate for Valentine’s Day, right?”

Kageyama in return, glared down at the shorter boy; “You want me to return the chocolate?”  
  
“No, sir king!”


End file.
